the_elemental_chosen_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Luminita Lupei
Luminita Lupei 'is a metalsmith who resides in Codru Verde in the Fulger Empire in the west. She is an twenty years of age orphan woman who also happens to be the goddess Fulger's Chosen of Lightning. Her true identity is the daughter of the Funar rope makers who lived in a small, unnamed village near the Fulger Empire's sea border. She was brought to the orphanage by her patron goddess under the name Luminita Lupei. She wields a spear she made herself and has the ability to harness lightning. History Pre-Trials of Fate/Early Life Luminita Lupei was born Roxana Funar in a small village near the sea. Her mother was a Fulgerian woman named Cosmina Funar who was a simple rope maker's daughter. Cosmina came across a shipwrecked foreigner from the continent across the sea, the Astrikós Empire. His name was Edwin Stane and he was originally a captain of a cargo ship, but was attacked by pirates who took most of his crew to sale to rich nobility with no morals. Edwin and Cosmina had fallen for each other as she took care of his injuries. Soon, Edwin married into Cosmina's family and took her family name. When Luminita was born as Roxana, she only spent a month with her parents before the tragedy. Pirates came ashore and happened upon Edwin, Cosmina, and their child. Just Edwin's luck, it was the very same pirates who attacked his ship. The pirates quickly pounced and captured the Funars. But in an attempt to get away, Edwin managed to get himself free and attacked his wife and child's captor. Cosmina hid the infant in a hollow log before trying to save her husband. But it was their path in life to die. But that's when the god Adoiri first met the Chosen of Lightning. The god Adoiri had appeared to retrieve the souls of Cosmina and Edwin, but before that he heard the sound of crying. Upon investigating, Adoiri laid his eyes on Luminita. The moment he picked her up, she stopped crying and gazed into his eyes. Luminita giggled sweetly, not knowing what had happened to her parents. In an attempt to ensure the infant Luminita's safety, Adoiri took her inland towards Castle Dalca. He placed her wrapped in a blue shawl and placed her on a soft patch of grass underneath a tree his adoptive mother, Fulger, liked to frequent. The Triple Wolf Goddess appear just minutes after Adoiri left her. Clueless as to Adoiri's involvement, Fulger saw the infant Luminita and immediately knew she was so pure of heart that the babe would be perfect for her future Chosen. The goddess took her and left her in a basket with a note that renamed her Luminita Lupei. No longer was she Roxana Funar. She was now a step closer to her future. Luminita grew up in the ''Codru Verde Orphanage down the mountain from Castle Dalca. She grew up under the care, or really lack there of, of the Lady Doina Oana. She grew up strong, learning that the weak and useless found themselves dead while the strong and hardworking lived on. And so, the young Luminita made up her mind as soon as she turned four years of age to live by the rules of the world. She would become strong. She would work like her life depended on it. She would coddle no one except the newborn infants that graced the halls of the orphanage. She would keep her head down and out of trouble. She would try and get over her fears, however impossible it seemed. She would remind herself that those who prove their usefulness deserved her respect. She would never leave her future home. And she would never take a life without cause. But her most important self imposed rule was rather simple, if not funny to most others of her gender. Never fall for a man with a gorgeous face and elegant words. While other young girls of a mere twelve years of age were already looking for a potential marriage, or life if they swung in that direction, partners since becoming what Fulgerians considered the age of an adult, young Luminita spent her days in Ungar's Forge as an apprentice freed from the shackles of emotional oppression that Lady Oana bound her with for the first twelve years of life. Though it was odd for a metalsmith to take on a female apprentice, especially one with no schooling in the basics or reading or writing, Master Eugen never went easy on young Luminita like most thought. The young orphan gladly spent hours beside the sweltering inferno in order to build resistance to the heat. She even took to wearing thick dresses made from a unique flame-resistant cloth from the country of Adoiri. Luminita slept on a straw mattress which she dutifully kept up. Her chores around the forge grew with difficulty as the young girl aged. Her eye for detail and the way she'd beat steel into a weapon impressed not only her master, but her peers in the craft. But the idea of marriage was far from the young apprentice's mind. It wasn't as if she didn't feel anything towards men, it was quite the opposite. Poor, innocent Luminita had no resistance built up to the flirtatious advances men made. The girl would only blush crimson as the few boys who showed interest showered her with eloquent words the apprentice couldn't understand. It wasn't until Luminita heard a pack of giggling noble girls gush about the very boys who had approached the apprentice that she realized such boys were nothing more than pretty faces out on the prowl to find someone to trick. And considering Luminita wasn't one to allow those, for lack of a better word, foxes pull the fur over her brown eyes. She decided to do what any true wolf girl should. Let's just say those boys never so much as even gave her a glance ever again. This incident, sadly, only made the prospect of friendly companionship a dream for the apprentice. Not that she wanted any of these so-called friends. Friends were a luxury Luminita thought she could do without. Even as she watched those of similar age mill around laughing in packs, the girl didn't feel a thing. She, in her mind, had Master Eugen. As a growing girl who aimed to be a renown metalsmith in the future, Luminita felt the only friend she could need was her old, and rather grumpy, master. Master Eugen definitely felt something akin to pity when he first met her and the girl knew it. She, despite given the surname of the fabled Lupei bloodline, was considered an unwanted wolf pup. Everything about her screamed unusual. Her blackish brown hair that suggested foreign lineage. The rather pale white skin made her seem frail. She was shorter than most in her age group, leaving everyone with the idea that Luminita was younger than originally thought . The only Fulgerian thing about Luminita was her radiant, warm brown eyes. It was those eyes that sucked Master Eugen in. That pure determined gaze Luminita gave him made the man take her on as an apprentice immediately. And she showed that same determination everyday since. But no one can stay a mere apprentice forever. The seasons past the master and the apprentice faster than they ever expected. Now, Luminita Lupei was a master in her own right. And a rather lovely, yet still rather short and pale, young Fulgerian woman of twenty years. Not much about Luminita changed. She still couldn't keep herself from turning as red as a beet when a male traveler flirted as he passed through town. Her rules still held strong despite the odds. If anything, one could say her heart was stronger than ever, her aura like a beacon that wolves flocked to. But there was one thing that troubled the metalsmith. Her dreams were getting more vivid each night. Lightning, still her greatest fear that she had yet to out grow, plagued her dreams alongside three black wolves that shadowed her dream self. There were dreams of raging fires and terrible storms that threatened to swallow her whole. Even the many faces that haunted her became seared into her mind. That ominous feeling that gnawed at the edges of her consciousness began to grow stronger as the days wore on. But Luminita being herself, pushed that very feeling away and locked it in her imaginary box of stowed away troubles. She didn't want to deal with whatever that foreboding feeling was. And not days afterwards, she received the request of a lifetime. The current ruler, Emperor Costel Dalca sent Luminita a letter that changed her life forever. The current master metalsmith of Ungar's Forge had been commissioned to create a ceremonial sword for the heir apparent, First Prince Grigore Dalca, a name most citizens of the Fulger Empire didn't care to hear. But work was work in the mind of Luminita. Book One: Trials of Fate Write Here Book Two: Chancing Fate Write Here Book Three: Last Fateful Stand Write Here The 200 Year Gap Write Here Unnamed Sequel Series Book After 200 years of slumbering inside the goddess Fulger, Luminita awakes under a tree, disoriented and confused. Her soul had been separated from Fulger and placed in an immortal body made from the earth and lightning. Luminita was blessed at creation by the Fading Fulger with the abilities of the Triple Wolf Goddess. But since Luminita wasn't Fulger, she was soon to be called the Lightning Goddess by the people of the Fulger Empire, who felt the Fading of their patron goddess. Before Luminita learned about her new divinity, she stumbled around as she tried to get her bearings. Time had not passed for her since her merging with Fulger. Original Future Destiny Intended Originally, Luminita would have lived as Roxana Funar without ever meeting the deities. She would have become a rope maker and lived by the sea. As Roxana, the young woman would have been more carefree and bright, living life to the fullest extent. She would have married a local miner who was a man of the true Lupei Bloodline at sixteen years of age and suffer through a loveless marriage. She would have been a mother at eighteen years of age to a set of twins. She would have never left the town and never had met any of the Chosen. She would have died from illness at the age of 27. But when Fate started killing of the Lupei Bloodline when she was 1 week old, her future was changed by Destiny in order to stop Fate. Personality Luminita is, at the center of her being and soul, considered to be extremely pure hearted. Despite her somewhat harsh exterior and upbringing, she manages to retain that childish impulsive behavior and curiosity. Her impulsive decision making sometimes leads her down a more difficult path, but that has never stopped her before. She also has a habit of going where her feet take her as she marvels all the little things that catch her curious eyes that seem to shine with an inner light. Luminita has a strict set of rules she follows and a dedication to her work that is shown in every piece of metal she transforms into something else. During those moments when she is working diligently at forge with sparks flying, the woman almost looks at peace with the world. But outside the forge around other people, she happens to take an attitude that is almost wary. She has a strict policy when it comes to people she lets close. They have to be useful to society and the world or they are worthless to her. But she has been know to have a soft spot for children as she can't blame those not of age for not being able to help. Luminita has a hard time feeling safe and comfortable without her heavy clothes. They are almost like a suit of armor against the world to her. But if she was around someone she felt safe with, an odd sense of security usually befalls her and Luminita relaxes enough to seem like a normal young woman. Her most interesting aspect of her personality is how easily she blushes for others and when she is being talked to by charismatic men. In moments like these, it's not uncommon for her to try to hit the source of her embarrassment. Fears # Lightning due to past trauma of being in a freak lightning storm as a small child. # Small Spaces because she can't help but start hyperventilating in them. # Deep Waters because she likes to feel her feet on the ground. # Spiders because she had to clean out a bunch of webs with rather venomours ones as a small child. # Falling because of all the pain she has endured from horrible falls of ledges and roofs when a small child. # Lady Doina Oana because she made her life absolutely miserable and she doesn't want to ever see her again. # Vulnerability. For example, she doesn't wear light clothes because she feels insecure and vulnerable in them. Appearance Luminita is a rather short and slender for a Fulgerian and looks rather dainty compared to the others. Despite this, she has an aura about her that makes her a force to be reckoned with that keeps some at bay. Her skin is incredibly pale for a Fulgerian and see burns easy in the sun due to her foreign blood. She has the Fulgerian crest of the Three Wolves branded on her left leg above her ankle. Her blackish brown hair is not common in the Fulger Empire where blonde, black, and soft copper are the main hair colors of the people. She gets away by always going out on cloudy days because her hair looks naturally black in the lightping. In the sunlight, Luminita's hair brightens, showing off the soft brown strands in her hair. At the beginning of book one, her hair reaches an inch or two past her shoulders. Usually worn in a tight braid when working in the forge. Luminita has warm brown eyes that shine with an inner strength and determination that most don't have. Her eyes light up with childish innocence when she is happy, making her warm brown eyes seem lighter than usual. But they darken with a dangerous energy when Luminita is angered. In the forge, Luminita usually wears think clothes that cover her arms. Due to the necessity of looking presentable to customer, Master Eugen managed to get a thick, fire-resistant fabric imported from Adoiri Kingdom and had a seamstress make Luminita a dress that was wearable in the forge and outside amongst others. She usually also wears black boots to keep her feet safe and a wolf carving necklace and a wooden bracelet. During her Trial of Lightning in book one, Luminita is forced into a flimsy light blue linen dress with no shoes to wear during her trial. She managed to keep her necklace and bracelet on her person. As a wolf, Luminita is fuzzy with black fur with a smidgen of white at her chest. She has a strong frame, allowing for fast and strong leaps. Her jaws are powerful and her teeth are pearly white. Her eyes are lighter than in her human form, almost taking a yellow tint. After Merging with Fulger, she goes dormant for years. Upon awakening as the new Wolf Goddess after Fulger willingly Faded, she is slightly more mature in body and has silver hair framing her face in her blackish brown hair. As the new Goddess of Lightning, Luminita wears earthy leggings that have a lace slit up he side and ragged hems. Her sweater has no shoulders, but has a high neck and long sleeves. She wears her pendant and bracelet. On the back of her neck is the Triple Wolf crest in black ink. Luminita's Outfit.jpeg|Luminita's Travel & Forge Outfit Luminita's Trial Outfit.jpeg|Luminita's Trial of Lightning Luminita Wolf.jpeg|Luminita's Wolf Form xmen3-386rhc.jpg|Luminita After Merging With Fulger Luminita Goddess Clothes.jpeg|Luminita's Goddess Outfit Relationships Vatura Amador Haven Archer Luminita's relationship with Haven was a bit rocky until the Trials in ''Trials of Fate''. After that, they had a mutual respect for one another. The young woman saw the Chosen of Fire as a friend by the end. Then in ''Chancing Fate'', Luminita runs off as to not burden her traveling companions with an assassination that she had to carry through to put the Fulger Empire on a better path towards the future. Haven managed to notice this and talked everyone into going to save her. In the end, Luminita is indebted to Haven and the others for saving her when she was about to be burned at the stake. But when Haven dies, Luminita is feeling the immense guilt of not being fast enough to save her. She ends up carrying Haven's ashes in her pack after Yelizaveta put them in a jar. In ''Last Fateful Stand'', Luminita is on the run and trying to find Fate in order to get reveng for Haven. When she meets back up in the Adradia Empire with the others and meets Destiny, Luminita is the one who trades her life for Haven's resurrection. In her last few moments as a living mortal, Luminita is relieved to have paid her life debt to Haven in full. Even after death with her memories and personalpity wiped clean, Luminita still feels guilty towards Haven, not knowing why. She watches Haven and the others in their war against Fate and Luminita slow begins to regain her former self while watching them. Roy Astinley Yelizaveta "Veta" Lyubov Fulger, The Triple Wolf Goddess Fulger is Luminita's patron goddess and the adoptive mother of her savior, Adoiri. The goddess was the one to bring Luminita to the orphanage in the Fulger Empir. She is rather in awe of Fulger. Something always seemed terrifying yet incredibly calming about the goddess for the young woman. Before the events in ''Trials of Fate'', Luminita always felt like she was being watched. During ''Trials of Fate'', Luminita begins to have strange dreams that Fulger sent to her. She was always tormented by the Triple Wolf Goddess with stormy dreams and rather cryptic messages before Fulger told Luminita her task. Upon hearing she needed to stop Fate and that assassinating Prince Grigore would help put the country's future back on track, Luminita despises Fulger. She didn't want to kill and here was the goddess of her country telling her to assassinate the future ruler. When Luminita goes into the Labyrinth of Elements to face the Trial of Lightning, Fulger appears and forces her into a flimsy dress. At this point in time, Luminita's dislike of Fulger continued to grow. But after the completion of her assassination of Prince Grigore in ''Chancing Fate'', Luminita has begun to build trust in Fulger after the goddess saves all the Chosen by turning the briefly into wolves. Adradia, The Swan Goddess Adoiri, The Phoenix God Adoiri is Luminita's savior and guide. Since she was the first of the Chosen to meet him, they have a strange bond of sorts. But Luminita doesn't remember all that. But when she meets him once again in ''Trials of Fate'', the young woman was in shock to learn that he was Mr. Whiskers, Haven's cat. She was tried to avoid the god due to her fearing deities because of how powerful they are. But Luminita eventually warms up to him once again as she had as an infant. She ends up holding the sky with Yelizaveta to free Sleryn and Adoiri is torn between helping them and saving Haven. In the end, he manages to save Luminita and Yelizaveta by trapping Fate under the sky. By the time of ''Chancing Fate'', Luminita and Adoiri are almost friendly in a way. When he doesn't return from his trip to check on Fate, she tries to believe he is just fine and is probably frolicking in a batch of catnip. But when she sees him holding the sky in her dreams, she doesn't believe it. When they all arrive to the location where the earth and sky meet with Skylene, Luminita fails to save Haven as she is trucked down by Fate in front of Adoiri. Luminita becomes unable to face him and after the burning of Haven, she runs off on her own to find Fate before Adoiri does. Then in ''Last Fateful Stand'', Luminita meets Adoiri once more after her death. But she doesn't remember him at all and Adoiri keeps her by his side with the slim hope she could be saved. Luminita eventually regains her personality from before she met everyone and starts getting along with Adoiri once more. http://the-elemental-chosen-trilogy.wikia.com/wiki/Sleryn,_The_Bear_GodSleryn, The Bear God Ilmenyev, The Fox God Fate The Immortal Man Destiny The Immortal Master Eugen Ungar Lady Doina Oana Prince Grigore Prince Serghei Cosmina Funar Edwin Stane/Edwin Funar Possessions Albastru Luminita has a wild Fulgerian Mountain horse that she has managed to tame when she was 13. Due to her not wanting to for the horse to stay cooped up in a barn, Albastru roams free. The stallion is incredibly loyal to Luminita, not liking others riding on his back. Albastru has a rather human in terms of personality, being rather intelligent and often dragging Luminita away from dangerous situations. He also nips at men around his mistress, but never really goes for Master Eugen. He has a sleek dark brown coat and long, powerful legs that enable him to adapt to the terrain with ease. Albastru would carry an unconscious Luminita to safety, using his intelligence to avoid well-traveled areas. He has been known to follow Luminita if she leaves Codru Verde without him. Spear Luminita forged her own spear when she was 14 as a tool for defense. It has a rough design due to the woman creating it at a young age. Despite having no need of in, she always kept it next to her cot just in case. She initially left in during ''Trials of Fate'' due to the unexpected journey she took. Luminita returns to Fulger during ''Chancing Fate'' to assassinate Prince Grigore Dalca and retrieves the spear from her old home. In ''Last Fateful Stand'', the spear was abandoned at the Cavern of Destiny by the remaining Chosen after Luminita died due to it being the weapon that ended Prince Kai of Adradia to die. It was then taken by Fate in order to use against the Chosen to cause discord among them. Wolf Pendant This pendant was given to Luminita by the goddess Fulger when she was an infant. She happens to be very fond of the pendant, believing it to be a ward against evil. She wears it on a chain around her neck and often holds it in her hands when afraid. Bracelet Cuff This trinket is something Master Eugen gave Luminita the day he took her on as an apprentice. It has a rather ornate design of flowers ans carved by hand by Master Eugen himself. This braelect cuff is incredibly dear to her. Blue Shawl Luminita always keeps this shawl close to her. Due to it being with her since she was an infant, this has become a makeshift securitry blanket. This was given to her by the god Adoiri when her rescued her and left her for the goddess Fulger to find. When Luminita wears this, she has the vaguest of memories about a dark space then a pair of strong hands holding her, bringing her infant self out into the light. Luminita's Spear.jpeg|Luminita's Spear Luminita's Pendant.jpeg|Luminita's Wolf Pendant Luminita's Bracelet Cuff.jpeg|Luminita's Bracelet Cuff Luminita's Shawl.jpeg|Luminita's Blue Shawl Albastru.jpeg|Albastru the Wild Mountain Stallion Abilities Horse Riding Luminita, like many Fulgerians, is an experienced horse rider. Due to the mountainous terrain, the quickest and safest way to travel is by horse. Since mountain horses are considered temperamental and violent, riders need to endure being thrown off and nearly trampled on until they gain the horse's trust and respect. Luminita has been riding since she was 12, unlike most who have been riding their who lives. She has a knack for taming wild mountain horses and riding bareback. Lumi is rather efficient when navigating rough terrain. Metalsmithing Luminita is an accomplished metalsmith and can create anything from jewelry to horseshoes to weapons. Her crafts are renown for their beautiful detail and craftsmanship. Combat Luminita is scrappy, having been in a few altercations with others when she was younger. She is good with her bare hands, packing a rather powerful punch with her small fists. She has recently started practicing throwing her spear in the woods and her aim is decent. Uses her spear like a staff for close combat. Lightning Elemental Power After her Trial of Lightning in ''Trials of Fate''''', Luminita has gained the ability to create, shape, and manipulate lightninag. Her lightning takes an eerie shade of green and her hair stands on end when her ability is out of control. She accidentally shocks others with static electricity when startled, nervous, or afraid. Trivia * Luminita is the creation of FictionPress Author Fairy Lori. * She is the eldest of the Chosen. * Her appearance is based on a picture of Anna Paquin. * Luminita is unmarried and has no relationships due to the excuse of being busy with work. She has never been in love. * She has the nickname Lumi due to the younger children at the orphanage not being able to say Luminita. * Her real name is Roxana Funar and her future before Fate meddled was supposed to be as a Rope Maker living with her birth parents and married in an arrangement to a miner of true Lupei blood. * She is fond of roasted almonds sold by the pound in Codru Verde. * She is fond of the color blue despite her lightning being green. * Her horse's name, Albastru, is the Romanian word for Blue. * Her favorite song the bards in her country sing about the love between two wandering souls who could never be happy in life. Just don't ask her to remember the name. It always escapes her. * She is incredibly fond of cats, but couldn't keep one at the orphanage. * She is afraid of lightning. * She is illiterate and can't write or spell. * She can make and maintain weapons. * She was commissioned at age 16 to make a scimitar by the Royal Family of the Adradia Empire for their Ambassador Vatura Amador. * Luminita is a Romanian name meaning Little Light. * Lupei is a Romanian surname meaning Wolf. * Roxana is a Romanian name meaning Bright. * Funar is a Romanian surname meaning Rope Maker. Category:Characters Category:Chosen Category:Lupei Bloodline